Motion transmitting remote control assemblies of the type for transmitting motion in a curved path are commonly used in many automotive actuating applications. For example, such motion transmitting remote controls are used as automatic transmission controls. The assembly generally includes a core element supported within a guide, the core element having a portion extending therefrom to provide a variably extending length. A terminal member is mounted on the end of the core element for operatively connecting the core element to a control member. A common type of control member presently used in the automotive industry includes a body portion having a ball pin extending therefrom.
Various configurations of terminal members have been utilized to interconnect the ball pin to the core element. The U.S. Pat. No. 3,787,127 to Cutler, issued Jan. 22, 1974 is an example of a ball and socket joint including a plurality of flexible fingers for retaining a ball pin therein. The U.S. Pat. No. 4,111,570 to Morel, issued Sept. 5, 1978 discloses a ball and socket joint cage including a cap member for locking a ball pin within a pocket of the terminal member. The locking means fixes flexible fingers defining the socket joint cage about a ball pin. The U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,096,567 to Peo, issued on Oct. 19, 1937 and 4,163,617 to Nemoto, issued Aug. 7, 1979 are other examples of ball joints including various means for retaining a ball pin within the ball joint pocket.
The copending patent application Ser. No. 392,515 to Frankhouse et al and assigned to the assignee of the instant application, discloses a novel ball joint configuration for a terminal member of a motion transmitting remote control assembly. The application discloses a motion transmitting remote control assembly including a terminal member having an opening therethrough and having containing means for containing the body portion of a control member therein and for absorbing the applied forces as the terminal member is moved along a line of force and retaining means for retaining the ball pin of the control member therein. The retaining means includes at least one flexible finger extending from the containing means defining a portion of the opening through the terminal member. As the opening through the terminal member extends completely therethrough, a problem has arisen wherein the user of the terminal member may insert the ball pin through the wrong end of the opening thereby providing a less than effective connection between the core element and the control member. In view of this problem, the instant invention provides means for preventing upside down installation of a ball pin into an opening in the terminal member. The improvement further aids terminal removal and retention.